Please, Stay
by MuggleBornWY
Summary: He was the infamous Casanova. He had looks, smarts, money. But there was something that made his life less than perfect: he was in love with someone unattainable, Isabella Volturi. "Don't be with him anymore," - "But - " He covered her mouth with his. AH.


Chapter One: He Never Stays

**A/N: Honestly, I shouldn't be here typing out a new story – I should be preparing for one of my major exams, but this idea just kept bugging me, and I knew it would be a sin to just desert it. *inserts sad face* Anyway, I guess this story will be placed as my second priority – till Dangerous Seduction is complete that is. I decided to write a sappy, romance fic for a change. Hehe. I will find solace in this story whenever my inspiration abandons me. :3 **

**This chapter will be more of an introduction, really. ^^**

**Anyway, enough of my ramblings – let's get this story rollin'~**

**P.S. This wouldn't be incest since Alec is Bella's foster brother – not her real one. So no flames about that, please.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Alec Volturi stared at his latest conquest: Blond hair, blue eyes – she looked nothing like her.

Her.

How much she had disrupted his dreams, filling him with thoughts of his sister he shouldn't have.

Isabella Volturi.

She was his foster sister. Sent literally to his doorstep when she was at the mere age of seven. His parents – his foster parents, wanted to have a girl for their third kid, and decided to take up the responsibility. He was only nine when he saw her, but even then, he thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was adorned with an enticing blush, brown ringlets framing her face, and deep, chocolate brown eyes: his dream girl, you could say.

But – he just couldn't bring himself to tell her.

She was innocent, untainted, and he was just... him.

When he first discovered his attraction for her, he was fourteen, and he thought nothing of it, thinking it was just a passing fancy; but it was when the lingering attraction continued blossoming, then did he start thinking otherwise. It was going to stay for quite some time, that was for sure. But when he finally sorted out his thoughts, it was two years later – and he was already a playboy who had had many conquests.

Now he was seventeen, and nothing had changed – except for the fact that the obsession he had with her was going stronger. He used his conquests as people to forget her, but it never worked. Well, it would never stop him from trying. People would surely see it as taboo should they be together, and he was sure Bella wouldn't be able to stand it – it was just a figment of his imagination, anyway. Bella wouldn't be attracted to him.

He knew she was disgusted by him – he knew. They used to spend time together when they were children, and he would always present her a flower as a token of affection – and she would blush, before her fingers grasped the stem of it, holding it close to her chest. Nowadays, the only interaction they had was in the house, or when they're in school, being partners in English Literature.

A vibration on the table beside him startled him, breaking his train of thoughts.

"Hello?" His voice was husky, after the_... busy_ night he had with Gianna.

"Hello, Alec?" A shy voice caused a smirk to surface on his face. His finger absent-mindedly started curling a tendril of Gianna's hair in his finger.

"Angela," he stated, his finger continuing to toy with the strand of hair.

"Yes, A- Alec," she stumbled over her words a bit before she continued, "I'm sorry to be calling at such a late hour, but I was wondering if we can change the venue of the biology project from my house to yours? Mine wouldn't be convenient, so..."

He hesitated briefly – he knew Angela was Bella's good friend – he knew to never touch all the friends she was close with. He didn't want to hurt Bella. But would bringing Angela to their house cause suspicion to arise? He dismissed the fleeting thought – he knew that Angela wasn't that kind of girl. She had Ben, after all. He felt decidedly reassured by that thought. "Sure, no problem."

A moment later, he hung up the call before sitting up, the blanket falling from his shoulders, pooling at his waist and showing his defined abs. He released the tendril of hair, before he put on his clothes and swung his bag over his shoulder and leaving without a second glance.

As the apartment door shut close, Gianna's eyes fluttered open, before her fingers reached for the lamp by her bedside and flicked it on, her hand feeling an empty spot. Her eyes welled up with tears as she acknowledged his absence.

All the girls knew that he never stayed the night, after all.

* * *

"Alec." His twin sister's voice was laced with disapproval as she flicked on the light, her ash mauve eyes glinting with sharpness.

"Yes, Jane?" He looked bored as he flung his bag on the couch before flicking the television on.

Jane turned it off. "Alec, you can't keep doing this – you're making Dad and Mum worried too."

"I'm not harming anyone, Jane."

He made to leave.

"Alec, I'm not the only one concerned – Bella is really upset by your behaviour. Have you got any idea how your actions are impacting us?"

He angled his face slightly to face her, similar grey eyes mirroring before the corner of his lips lifted up slightly to a dark smirk. "What makes you think I care about Bella?"

A sigh escape from his twin's lips as his fingers twisted the doorknob open to make his way to his room – until he caught the gathering of tears in a certain brunette's eyes, standing right before him. He stood there, stock-still, as he watched Bella's lips curl up to a watery smile, before she turned and ran.

The slamming of the door down the corridor made his heart clench and he closed the door behind him, walking back to his room slowly, at the same time acknowledging the fact that it would surely make her stay away from him more. He had to put more distance between them. That was for sure.

However, the image of her watery, chocolate brown eyes kept plaguing his dreams that night.

* * *

**A/N: Actually I just realised it was rather short. Ah well, do leave me a review to tell me your thoughts. Hopefully, the new chapter of DS will be up by the end of this week. By then, my major exam would be over and I will stop freaking out over it. *inserts happy face***


End file.
